The present disclosure relates to a connector for use in an irrigation system.
Such a connector may be used in a main distribution pipe to enable for example drip irrigation pipes to branch off therefrom.
US Patent Application No. 20050194469, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an irrigation pipe with pipe connectors.
US Patent Application No. 20070074776, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes that the walls of a pipe under internal hydrostatic pressure experience stress.